All I Want Is Everything
thumb|149pxAll I Want Is Everything: É a canção da série Victorious, cantada por Victoria Justice. a canção foi encontrada no episódio Locked Up (2ª temporada da série). Há referências múltiplas da música feita nesta canção, sendo estas a canção "Vogue" de Madonna, choreoraphy da canção, Madonna se, Michael Jackson, sua morte, em 2009, ea frase "Too Much is Not Enough", que foi usado muitas vezes MTV em publicidade nos anos de 1980 e 90. Coincidentemente, "Locked Up" estreou no fim de semana do 30º Aniversário da MTV. Haverá um videoclipe para a canção futuramente. 'Letra' I feel delirious Come let's get out of here We're so anonymous But it's all coming clear We're heading for the sky, And we'll get lost in it 'cause all i want, all i want, all i want is everything I'll pose if i wanna I'll vogue like madonna I might not dance like, rip But i'll give the best of me All i want is everything, yes everything Too much isn't enough I'm sick of settling for in between And i'm not giving up As long as it feels right At least we know that we're alive All i want is everything, yes everything, yeah, oh We don't ever stop Let's watch the sun come up We'll sleep when we're dead 'cause halfway kind of sucks We're heading for the sky, And we'll get lost in it 'cause all i want, all i want, all i want is everything Hold on to me and i'll hold to you Don't overthing, what have we got to lose It's me and you, me and you, no matter what Oohhh All i want is everything, yes everything Too much isn't enough I'm sick of settling for in between And i'm not giving up As long as it feels right At least we know that we're alive All i want is everything, yes everything, yeah, oh Tradução Sinto-me delirar Venha, vamos sair daqui Nós somos tão anônimos Mas é tudo claro que vem Estamos indo para o céu E nós vamos ficar perdido nele Porque tudo que eu quero, tudo que eu quero, tudo que eu quero é tudo E eu vou colocar se eu quiser E eu vou voga como Madonna Eu não poderia dançar como MJ, RIP Mas vou dar o melhor de mim Tudo que eu quero é tudo, sim tudo Demais não é suficiente Estou farto de se contentar com entre E eu não estou desistindo Enquanto ele se sente bem Pelo menos sabemos que estamos vivos Tudo que eu quero é tudo, sim tudo yeah, oh Nós não parar nunca Vamos ver o sol nascer Vamos dormir quando estamos mortos Porque metade tipo de suga Estamos indo para o céu E nós vamos ficar perdido nele Porque tudo que eu quero, tudo que eu quero, tudo que eu quero é tudo. E eu vou colocar se eu quiser E eu vou voga como Madonnathumb|239px Eu não poderia dançar como MJ, RIP Mas vou dar o melhor de mim Tudo que eu quero é tudo, sim tudo Demais não é suficiente Estou farto de se contentar com entre E eu não estou desistindo Enquanto ele se sente bem Pelo menos sabemos que estamos vivos Tudo que eu quero é tudo, sim tudo yeah, oh Segure-se em mim e eu vou agarrar você Não mais pensar, o que temos a perder? Só eu e você, eu e você, não importa o que Oooh Estamos indo para o céu E nós vamos ficar perdido nele Porque tudo que eu quero, tudo que eu quero, tudo que eu quero é tudo E eu vou colocar se eu quiser E eu vou voga como Madonna Eu não poderia dançar como MJ, RIP Mas vou dar o melhor de mim Tudo que eu quero é tudo, sim tudothumb|200px Demais não é suficiente Estou farto de se contentar com entre E eu não estou desistindo Enquanto ele se sente bem Pelo menos sabemos que estamos vivos Tudo que eu quero é tudo, sim tudo yeah, oh Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Victorious Categoria:Victória Justice